


Backstage

by Octopocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Request Fill, Sex, Smut, Smut Prompt, Top Kenny McCormick, bottom scott malkinson, implied sex, prompt, theater sex, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Behind - Our muses having anal sex KennyxScott-That horrible thumping, beating sensation of life crushed beneath his thumb, like one diligent fist pounding the confines of solitude.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Scott Malkinson
Kudos: 3





	Backstage

Scott bends and pulses under his hand. Palms laid flat on the diabetic’s chest, soft enough he feels he might just fall right through. Become completely intertwined- A tangled mess, a hazard to his health. Kenny did his best to keep them at arms length.

Fake buildings shelter them from prying eyes, the audience of empty seats silently judging him as he succumbed to the booze, the influence and perhaps guiltiest of all, his loneliness. Fingers brush and follow heart beat, hammering now that they were so close. That horrible thumping, beating sensation of life crushed beneath his thumb, like one diligent fist pounding the confines of solitude. 

How long had Scotty been lonely? Long enough to let a wretch like him crawl into that crevice of his chest and take whatever greed could afford. Kenny never had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He wonders how Scott was taking the news of his soon to be lost virginity- wonders briefly if he would imprint some kind of meaning onto it. Would he remember it with fondness or bitter regret? An avenue of thought Kenny avoids, before it has time to make him reconsider what he was doing.

He presses Scott like flowers between the pages of some book. Innocent and lingering with some sweet smell from somewhere else. Forgotten but preserved, delicate to the touch. Slowly Kenny flattens himself onto the boy, steals his breath in a sealed kiss, holding firm to his intentions. Determined to steal what made him lovely, hide it between his dirty musty pages where dozens of fingers had rifled before.

Muscles bend, flex, stretch and connect. Kenny sweats, curses softly, never quite close enough even wrapped up in the other. Scotts arms, around him, his breath, basking the curve of his shoulder in dew. Close, _tangled_ and clumsy, performers following different stage cues. One lacked conviction, with every line he delivered Ken never put enough weight into intimacy. He ignored the audience, twisted his eyes away from Scott like he was _afraid_ of being seen, and prepares an apology as they finish. But he finds himself unable- unwilling to apologize for this, an apology implied regret after all.


End file.
